


Goodbyes

by amuk



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he's been expecting this, it's still a surprise. A shock. A cut that pains deeper than all. He is the one who has to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what I meant, but I think it came out nicely. Spoilers for the end of the second season.
> 
> Day/Theme: April10 // Grab your heart we need to leave

This is how he says goodbye--in a quiet look, a soft squeeze, and a soundless sigh.   
  
Hei didn't expect it, or at least, that is what he would like to say. It would be a lie to believe that. Every since they started running (did they ever not run? Even before they left, they were running from one thing or another), he has been waiting for this day. This moment.  
  
This heartbreak.  
  
Something would tear them apart, would rip her away, eventually. It only happened later than he expected.   
  
In a way he didn't expect.  
  
Bombs, bullets, kidnapping, another contractor--Hei constantly guarded her from those threats. They were the only ones he knew, the only ones he watched out for.  
  
Yet the one that he couldn't save Yin from was herself.   
  
Her gentle eyes stare at him for a moment and Hei gives a soundless sigh as he realizes what she's asking him to do.   
  
This is it. He is going to have to put an end to it (them).  
  
(He's going to have to be the one to let her go.)  
  
His hand reaches for hers--and why is it that he found her only to lose her once again?--and squeezes it. She gives a smile, tranquil, everlasting, it burns in his mind and he stares at her.  
  
Those calm eyes, that soft hair, these pale hands, they'll never be seen again.  
  
"Goodbye."   
  
He doesn't know if he says those words aloud or not, only that he feels them to the center of his being.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
And with that, he kills her.


End file.
